Destination Unknown
by zombie2k1
Summary: Barry takes a Vacation alone, to unwind after the horrors of the mansion incident, but winds up in a new nightmare. An all expence paid Trip, curtesy of Umbrella inc. My First Fanfic!! R+R


"Dammit there Everywhere!", Shouted barry, a bead of Sweat dripped from his forhead down his cheek. He didnt exactly know who he was shouting to, anyone that was in the area i guess, well anyone whos still alive.   
Barry rose his Gun to a zombie which was lumbering nearer to him, pulled the trigger repetedly till it fell to the ground, then made a final blow to head using his boots. His weight made it easy to crush the soul less beings head. Barry couldnt help but stare as the gushes of blood and sinew poured from his head. But his attention was diverted to a Zombie inches from his back.  
Barry Swung round and the Zombie raised one arm and landed it on is right shoulder, and somehow managed to topple him over.  
"Damn!", Barry muttered to himself as he fell. His one free arm was pressed up againtst he monsters forhead, as it tried to feed on the survivor. The heard of Zombies was closing in fast. If Barry was to survive, he needed to escape now.  
  
The Zombie on top of barry lost the battle of strength, barry was a big guy, he was also very Strong. The zombie toppled over to barrys side and barry gave it a blow to the face with his elbow. The sound of the zombies nose breaking was audible, even with the zombies moaning in all directions. Barry stood up and was surprised to find that wesker was looking at him from a shop window. His arms were folded and had his trademark glasses on. He had a smirk on his face that infuriated Barry. Ever since the mansion incident he has hated him. But something irritated barry more, no something Scared him more. Wesker is supposed to be dead..   
  
Barry rose his gun to an aproaching zombie and fired. Bam right in the head, and it fell down the the floor instantly. He ran over to the shop to find out what the hell is going on.  
"Wesker what the hell is going on!!", Barry yelled at a still smirking Wesker. Wesker calmly unfolds his arms and moves his left arms towards a remote control. He presses one of the buttons and a Tv Screen showing CCTV footage of a small room with a couple of people inside shows.  
  
Wesker nods his head and walks towards barry. "Enjoy the show, you know i wasnt bluffing about killing your family"  
"What!?", barry moved towards the screen and upon closer inspection finds that the people onscreen are his family.   
Barrys face turned to horror as the screen was filled with Zombies, all coming through various windows in the room. It was every husband and fathers nightmare, seeing your family die in front of you, and you cant do anything to help them.  
With tears streaming from his eyes, barrys spins around To find wesker gone. On a stoll near where wesker was standing was a note.  
  
Sorry for the loss, but heres some new friends you can play with  
with deepest sympathies  
Wesker  
  
"With Deepest sympathies! That guys a freak!"  
  
Barry fell to the floor, devastated by the loss of his family, and filled with anger for wesker. As he closed his eyes and Wept, a mechanical door opened behind him, and out came a group of Zombies.  
Barry stood up, ran towards the door to find it locked. Zombies Burst through the back door of the Room, just as barry was going to use it. There was no escape, barry was doomed and he knows it.  
"Times like these im glad i carry this thing around", Barry reaches down into his gun holster, only to find his trusty weapon gone.   
"Damn that wesker", Barry thought to himself.  
The zombies corner barry, and 3 Outstretch there arms towards him. Barry takes a bar stool, and swings it wildly at the monsters. Two Fall down, only to crawl after him, but Barry didnt see the Zombies approach behind him, and before hecould do anything it was too late. The Zombie took a bite out of barry, he fell to the floor and the Swarm of Zombies coated him, and the sounds of the Dead eating him alive muffled his Screams.  
  
  
"Ahh! Wah? Oh.. thank god it was just a dream, Well a nightmare.."  
Barry has been having these dreams for a while now, still haunted by the mansion incident which occured a few months ago. His wife has suggested Proffesional help, but Barry, being stubborn as he is Refuses to be helped by anyone except himself.  
  
His Scream didnt wake his wife, thankfully. She works all day at a law firm out of town. Shes always exhausted and if woken it will be hell for barry. One time he Got out of bed late at night to get a drink, when he tripped on one of the dog toys, and launched himself into a display case, home to various photos of the family. Of course she heard the commotion, and didnt get any sleep that night. Barry also didnt get any sleep because if she doesnt get to sleep NO one gets to sleep.   
  
Barry Rose from bed, careful not to wake her and made it downstairs without making a sound.   
"Atchoo! Ah Crap!! Oh shit... here we go", Barry had been suffering a mild cold for the passed few days, passed on from his son, after he got back from a school trip to the mountains. He loved his son, really, he just didnt like his 'presents'.  
  
This must be barrys lucky night, no one was woken by barrys Cursing and Sneezing. Barry sighed a Massive sigh of relief, then sat down at his desk and started to type something onto a typewriter. He seemed to believe that typewrites save his life numorous times in the mansion, so he bought one shortly after.  
  
"Yep, another one of those nightmares again. Egh.. There becoming more and more frequent. I dream for the day that i can forget what happened. but i cant.. I know those bastards at umbrella will screw up again. And i fear not for my life but for my familys, i cant let anything happen to them. Ever.."  
Barry stoped typing, and reached for his pills. They were supposed to make him less depressed but he wasnt sure if they were doing anything, he was always depressed. His family didnt notice, because Barry always put on a brave smile around them.  
Barry took 2 pills in his hand, tossed them into his mouth and downed a glass of water. He slightly gagged after taking it because of the awful taste of the pills.  
  
"I know those pills dont do anything, but i live in hope. One day maybe they can help me."  
  
  
Near to where barry was sitting was a laptop, he always left it on in case he got any emails. He usually gets emails from Jill and Chris, but mopre frequently it was Junk mail. Why would a man need 'Bigger Breasts' or 'University Diploma' he already has?  
The computer flashed to life, which startled barry, and a small message in blue appeared teling him he has mail.  
He swiveled his chair over to the computer, and pressed a few buttons. The Email flew into the screen.  
  
  
  
Barry  
Ive been worrying about you, are you ok? I havnt heard from you in a long time. I know how you feel.. Were all feeling the same thing, its hard but were coping the best we can.  
Anyways i will get straight to the point. Me, Chris, Rebbecca and Brad were going to take a Vacation to the south of America, We was wondering if you wanted to come? We feel that it would help take your mind of things.   
I know this is going to sound harsh but it would be better for you if you come alone. Reason being is that we dont want the wife or kids causing you any stress. Not so much the wife but the kids are at that age where they make as much noise as possible.  
Were heading to Puerto Rico, in a hotel Called El paradiso. We all going to be there in 2 days. Which means you will have to leave on kinda short notice.  
Hope you can speak Portugese!  
  
...Jill...  
  
"A vacation?", muttered barry under his breath. He hadnt thought about it, but a Vacation would really help him. He desperatly needed time to relax. And this would be how he would accomplish this.  
  
He looked at his watch. 4:30am, damn thats early, even for barry.   
He crept upstairs and got a large suitcase, and began packing it with various clothes and items he would take with him.  
He filled the suitcase, nothing else could fit in. He was very tempted to bring his Magnum because its lucky, but didnt. He knew better than that.  
  
He crept into his bedroom and sat beside his wife on the bed. He pulled out a notepad and scribbled down something  
  
Honey, im going on Vacation In the morning, By myself. Dont worry im coming back, i just need some time to unwind and forget about the past. In case you havnt noticed that since i came back ive been different.  
Ill be back in about 2 weeks.  
Love barry  
(Ps, tell the kids im on a secret mission. They'll love it..)  
  
He kissed his wife on the forhead, and left the note on the bedside table. He left the room and etered the kids rooms. He whispered goodbye to both of them and then left the building. 


End file.
